Red Eyes: Specials
by EinsZweiDrei123
Summary: Son capítulos especiales donde algunos podrán tener quien ver con algún evento especial del año, como Halloween o Navidad, o alguna historia que tiene que ver con un unverso alternativo como la Edad Media con caballeros y princesas. Publicaré seguramente cada diez capítulos y voy avisándo que la mayoría de ellos tendra que ver con solo mis Ocs.
1. The Princess and The Exile

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Hola aquí está su querido Funka, para lo que no sepan se me ocurrió esta idea luego de ver y escuchar el ending 2 de la sería Boku no Hero Academia Season 2, y como ven aquí está. Por ahora está historia solo tiene un capítulo como una clase One-Shot por eso hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya siguiente capítulo pero no digo nada más y vamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **The Lonely Princesa and The Exile fo The Red**

* * *

En país en la Edad Media podemos ver un castillo enorme en una pendiente cerca de una ciudad algo rústica pero con su toque de tranquilidad, adentro de la gran instalación de piedra en una habitación con una gran ventana que va a un mirador había una cama matrimonial de color vainilla y se podía ver un bulto dentro de ella que estaba en forma de bola.

–Hime-sama, por favor levántese ya es de mañana–desde la puerta de la habitación una mujer de más de 50 años de edad en un traje de sirvienta entro de ahí y el bulto en la cama se removía con un ligero gruñido generado desde ahí.

La sirvienta dejo salir un resoplido al ver que de nuevo la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, acercándose a la cama y sin ningún tipo de aviso tiro las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la persona dentro de ellas revelando su apariencia y al mismo tiempo cegándola con los rayos solares que le llegaron a la cara.

Era una chica de alrededor de 15 o 16 años de edad, cabello negro azabache todo desaliñado y ojos amarillos, vestía un vestido de dormir con varias capas de tela para el frío. Descalza se levantó de su cama y mirando a la sirvienta con cierto enojo dejo salir un bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos.

–Aurora, avisa que ya estaré para el desayuno tengo que cambiarme–sentenció y con una pequeña reverencia la otra persona se marchó del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada con un sonoro cierre, de un momento a otro vemos como la chica ahora estaba caminando por unos lujosos pasillos del castillo con una vestimenta diferente.

Tenía el pelo suelto ahora liso dejándose mover un poco por su movimiento mientras camina, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido holgado violeta con los hombros descubiertos y la parte de la mangas ajustadas en sus brazos, en la parte baja del vestido tenía un corte en el dejando ver que llevaba unas botas marrón hasta cerca de las rodillas, en el cuello y muñecas tenía unos accesorios de plata brillando con las gemas que llevaban cada vez que le llegaban a tocar los rayos del sol, pero lo que más se le notaba era un ceño en su cara que causaba intimidación a las personas que pasaba a lado de ella y se susurraban en voz baja pero de igual forma la chica lo escuchaba.

–Otra vez se levantó de mal humor–esa y más relacionadas con el humor de la azabache se oía de los sirviente y de algunos caballeros que hacían guardia, pasando a lado de la princesa y rápidamente se callaban al sentir la mirada amarilla de ella en ellos.

–Tch–se pudo escuchar cómo se quejaba antes de entrar por unas enormes puertas y encontrarse con una gran habitación iluminada mayor parte por las ventanas que había pero se notaba la gran cantidad de lujos que tenían las lámparas con solo entrar al lugar, llegando a la inmensa mesa rectangular se sentó en uno de los costados bajo la mirada de cierta mujer.

Era una mujer de alrededor de los cuarenta años de edad, el mismo cabello negro azabache que la adolescente sentada a un par de sillas de ella pero con unas cuantas cajas por la edad, unos ojos amarillos fluorescentes miraban a la princesa comer en silencio bajo su mirada, su hermoso vestido amatista con algunos toques más oscuros y una gran variedad de anillos, collares, pulseras y colgantes dorados. Pero lo que más se le notaba era una corona de oro con varias gemas de color negro y la más grande era de un púrpura brillante en el centro.

–Natsuki–la princesa detuvo una pieza de su desayuno a medio camino hacia su boca mirando con sus ojos la adulta que la llamo con cierta autoridad en su voz–Más tarde me acompañaras a fuera a la espera de un envío personal mío y necesito que estés a mi lado para que lo veas–sentenció esperando la respuesta de la chica que dejo el cubierto a un lado del plato y con una servilleta se limpió la boca de los restos que podría tener alrededor de sus labios.

–Si madre–fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron entre sí antes de que volvieran a la comida y durante el tiempo que estuvieron desayunando no hubo ninguna clase de señal que sugiere que una de ellas dos quisiera comenzar una conversación.

Luego del desayuno la princesa Natsuki caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta a su dormitorio pasando por unas sirvientas que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la azabache y la adolescente pudo escucha como decían en voz baja las sigueintras palabras.

–Sabes, hay un rumor de que el pedido de la reina es en realidad un esclavo que mató a sus anteriores dueños por puro capricho–

–¿En serio? ¿No es peligroso que la reina Jigoku lo haya hecho?–

–No lo se, además hay otro que dice que es un regalo para su hija, Hime-sa–ni siquiera pudo terminar al ver como su compañera empezaba a sudar y con sus ojos fijados a sus espaldas, dudosa y tragándose una bola que se hizo en la garganta de forma sonora se giró y esa más que ayudarla le causó mucho más nerviosismo al ver a la persona tras suya.

–¡Hime-sama!–dio un leve brinco al igual que la otra sirvienta retrocediendo un poco al ver la mirada de la chica.

–Pídele a mi entrenador que vaya al campo de entrenamiento–las dos mujeres dieron una reverencia de forma algo robótica y solo pudieron escuchar el golpeteo de las botas de la princesa resonar con su caminata pero se detuvo–Y la próxima vez que las oiga decir esas cosas en el castillo se las verán conmigo, ¿entendieron?–sentenció con un tono de voz casi idéntico a la de la reina pero con la diferencia que tenía un ara negra rodeándola poniendo mucho más nerviosas a las sirvientas.

–Entendido, Hime-sama–desaparecieron de los pasillos luego de decir eso y un suspiro de al azabache se pudo escuchar antes de que volviera a su caminata yendo a cambiarse la ropa.

–Necesitamos nuevos sirvientes menos metiches–

* * *

–Madre, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que estamos esperando?–decía Natsuki mirando a la reina quien sin mirarla le respondió al instante.

–No es mucho, será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos–fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambas mujeres siguieran su recorrido por uno de los elegantes pasillos del lugar y traspasar unas puertas que dieron a luz a una gran cantidad de tropas en armadura y en el centro había un carro con su caballo en el y dos hombres que estaban sonriendo con un descaro muy notable en sus facciones.

–Su majestad–cuando ambos bajaron se arrodillaron y inclinaron diciendo esas dos palabras con respeto algo fingido muy notable pero fueron ignorados por la reina.

–Dejen lo que pedí y váyanse, es mejor que este vivo por lo menos–con un tono demandante la persona de mayor nivel entre todos ahí, señalándolos les dijo que hicieran lo que tienen que hacer.

Uno de ellos tuvo que ocultar su cara de asco rápidamente por lo que había dicho y dándole una mirada al otro que solo puso un rostro que daba la sensación que estaba amargado, caminaron hacia el carruaje a la parte de atrás la cuál era una clase de jaula con barrotes y un pedazo de piel enorme cubría mayor parte de ella pero se podía ver lo de adentro pero estaba muy oscuro para poder verse.

Natsuki levantó la ceja intrigada al ver como los dos hombres se empezaban a cubrir de alguna clase de mineral y noto que ambos en esa forma se parecían algo pensó qué tal vez eran hermanos o gemelos, uno de ellos agarro de donde estaban los asientos de afuera en el carruaje una clase de lanza con la punta hecha de cristal rojo. El otro se acercó a la puerta trasera de la jaula y saco una llave entre sus ropas, también noto como en ellas tenían cortes de algún objeto afilado y varias partes chasmucadas por altas temperaturas, salió de esa imagen cuando el sonido que hizo la llave abría la puerta haciéndola resonar cuando sonó causó que tuviera que resistir un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

–¡Oye niño del demonio! ¡Sal d–ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando un puñetazo escarlata se estampó contra su cara mandándolo a caer de espaldas a un par de metros de distancia.

–¡Hermano mayor!–grito preocupado el hombre confirmando el pensamiento de Jigoku pero todos los ojos de quienes estaban ahí estaban más prestándole atención a la fuente de la reciente sombra que apareció por arriba del tipo que había dicho esas palabras justo antes de mirar hacia arriba con una cara de terror en sus rasgos.

El mismo puñetazo estaba apunto de llegar a darle al tipo que no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento para esquivarlo solo esperaba que sea rapido y sin dolor, lo que tanto su atacante como el no esperaban era que una chica de 16 años de edad en un vestido pateara al causante de su temor lejos de el, en menos de lo que podía parpadear. Natsuki aterrizó con elegancia en el suelo dejando un aire de realeza mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo, miro hacia al que había pateado notando que apenas podía ver su barbilla y la mitad de su brazo derecho, el cual parecía estar en una clase de armadura escarlata con toques negros y con los dedos tan afilados como garras, todo oculto en una manta gastada y vieja igual que a lo que ocultaba la jaula atrás suya.

Pudo notar que parecía ser humano ya que lo poco que podía ver de su cabeza estaba apretando los dientes por lo que parece ser frustración al ser detenido de golpear al hombre que había protegido, también se dio cuanta que le superaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura y por como parecía tener su complexión, supuso que era un chico de tal vez la misma edad que ella. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero una orden de su madre con un tono autoritario y en menos de un parpadeo el que etaaba ocultó en esa manta se encontraba rodeado de varios soldados en armaduras señalándolo con sus lanzas justo en lo que se suponía este el cuello dejándolo sin oportunidad de escapar o atacar.

–Sácate esa cosa sucia de encima tuyo, inmediatamente–sentenció la reina caminando con unos sonoros pasos hacia donde estaban sus soldados y poniendo una mano de su hija que estaba cerca de ellos–Lo hiciste bien hija mía, aunque no creo que haya sido buena idea haberlo detenido de su trabajo–se volteó por un momento hacia el tipo tirado en el suelo que parecía haberse hecho en sus pantalones–Ven, déjame que te enseñe lo que quería darte–

–¿Así que era cierto que me ibas a dar una clase de sirvientes?–recibió una mirada de confusión por un instante de la mujer mayor y poco después un suspiro seguido de un murmullo sobre algo sobre las sirvienteas y los chismes.

Ambas personas femeninas se giraron hacia el que estaba abrigado que hablo con una voz dejando notar que era un humano, más específicamente un chico castaño de ojos verde jade que mientras hablaba se sacaba ese trapo sucio de su cuerpo dejando notar una ropa mucho más desgastada y rasgada en varios lugares de ahí, con varias zonas quemadas al parecer. Y no solo eso sino que en su cuello había lo que parecía ser el resto de un collar hecho de alguna aleación metálica de un tono azabache muy gastado y podía verse una pequeña tira de la cadena a un costado colgando en el aire.

–Supongo que ahora tendré este tipo de trabajo de nuevo, ¿cierto?–

* * *

–Madre, ¿podrías explicarme por favor?–preguntó la menor entre ambas mujeres en una enorme sala donde podía verse a la reina sentada en un trono dorado con uno más pequeño a lado, encontrándose a la princesa sentada en ese, la mayor miro hacia su propia sangre desde la esquina de sus ojos.

–Muy simple, desde hace unas semanas empezó a haber asesinatos de personas cercanas a mi círculo y varios nobles donde murieron de una forma extraña y horripilante. Decidí ponerte un sirviente para así no dejarte sola cuando tenga que ir a algún lado a hacer una reunión o otra cosa, y no los soldados o sirvientas no cuentan querida–eso último causó que Natsuki cerrara la boca cuando quiso protestar pero lo cambio por un bufido.

–Puedo entender eso, pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor alguien con mejor experiencia y años en cuidados, y no a ese chico–dijo empezando a escuchar pasos acercándose a la sala del trono.

–Cierto, aunque este es mucho mejor para tu caso–lo último que salieron de los labios de la madre de la chica antes de volver su rostro a su semblante más conocidos por sus súbditos.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonoro ruido avisando la llegada de cuatro guardias armados y una persona en medio que parecía estar murmurando algo en voz baja haciendo que los cuatro hombres que lo rodeaba empezarán a tensarse por alguna razón aparente, notándose podían ver al mismo chico castaño de antes pero ahora mucho más limpio. Su viejas ropas gastadas habían sido cambiadas por unas más limpias y bien cuidadas, una camisa manga larga de un color negro debajo de un chaleco ajustado a su cuerpo bordo escarlata, unos guantes blancos con un botón dorado en la parte de la muñeca, llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color que la camisa y unos zapatos marrones con la punta de metal.

La azabache más joven pudo notar que el collar aún seguía en su cuello remarcadoss aún más por las ropas pero como parecía le dio un aire refinado y cuando se detuvo se paró en una que dejo notar una elegancia algo desconocido de su parte que no había notado, y no solo eso sino que noto como su cabello parecía estar mucho más desordenado que antes y sus ojos verde jade estaban mirando los suyos amarillos por un instante cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

–Su majestad–los cuatro soldados se arrodillaron con rapidez poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón dejando notar el respeto por la mujer de mayor nivel que ellos–Hemos traído al esclavo como pediste–

La reina miro hacia el chico de ojos jade encontrando con su mirada y una disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con elegancia se levantó de su silla acercándose por las pequeñas escaleras que tenía el lugar donde se encontraba su trono dorado y dejando resonar sus pisadas en sus tacones llego a donde estaba el castaño.

–Tu nombre–bajo la mirada de todos inclinó un poco el cuerpo teniendo el del chico a escasos centímetros del de ella–Dímelo ahora mismo, es una orden–lo dijo en un tono tan autoritaria que casi hizo que su propia hija temblara por como resonó por toda la enorme habitación en la que estaban.

Cuando estaba abriendo los labios empezó a inclinarse quedándose en una posición cercana a los 90 grados y teniendo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo–Soy Eien Lucas, reina mía. Aunque sea un simple esclavo estaré bajo sus servicios hasta que usted decida, mi señora–decía con un tono de respeto pero tanto la mujer superior enfrente a el, la chica de ojos amarillos sentada y los soldados pudieron notar cierto veneno en aquellas palabras que la mayor de cabellos azabache ignoro haciéndole una seña de espaldas a su hija para que se acercara.

–Mucho mejor, Eien, a partir de ahora serás el sirviente personal de mi hija Natsuki, estaré esperando que no hagas ningún problema como cuando llegaste y lo que le hiciste a uno de los hombres que te trajeron–hizo una pequeña presentación hacia la princesa que se para lado de ella y cuando dijo lo último recibió un pequeño bufido de parte del chico.

–Eso fue por una razón pero ahora es diferente–se acercó un poco a donde estaba la chica que podía suponer que era de su misma edad–Estaré a sus servicios, Hime-sama–se arrodillo haciendo la misma pose que hicieron los guardias cuando recién llegaron.

Natsuki solo miro por un momento al castaño antes de decir una pequeña despedida seguida de–Espero que estés preparado para todo, sirviente–Eien solo la siguió sin decir nada luego de decir un adiós a la reina de forma educada y dar un leve asentimiento a los cuatro soldados que volvieron a su trabajo luego de eso.

–Haré lo que me pida a la pie de la letra, Hime-sama–

* * *

 **…** **¿Continuará?...**

* * *

 **Pues aquí tienen este pequeño One-Shot espero que les haya gustado y les diré que puede que haga una continuación pero lo haré cuando se me plazca y tal vez sean como un tipo de especial luego de que llegue a cierto número de capítulos como el de ahora que hice este por llegar al número 20 o puede ser por otra razón como una festividad aunque no creo que llegue a hacerlo para dicho día. Nos leeremos después, Bye Bye.**


	2. On The Opposite Side

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo, voy aclarando que aquellos que no entiendan este capítulo será más fácil si traducen el título y así lo entienden, sino déjenlo en los comentarios. Aparte de eso quería declarar que en esta sección aparte dela historia de Red Eyes, si es posible podrían dejar alguna sugerencia para ver si la tomó y tal vez escriba sobre dicha referencia en un capítulo especial si les parece bien, no se como un Drabble o algo así, ustedes me entienden ¿no?**

 **Bien voy advirtiendo que este capítulo podría ser demasiado sangriento, sadico y entre otras cosas por lo que vayan con precaución y tengan cuida de no vomitar sobre sus aparatos si tienen el estómago sensible. Bien, ahora aunque ya pasó un tiempo vayamos con las respuestas a los comentarios del anterior capítulo.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoíris: Pues es la intención original era que no hubiera alguna clase de continuación pero no negaré que a veces se me ocurre algún evento que podría ocurrir y obviamente ya que varios lo están pidiendo, lo haré. Gracias por tu comentario, Salu2.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Pues me gusta que te haya agradado la idea de esa AU, así que espero que te guste la de este capítulo. Nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **On The Opposite Side**

* * *

Caminando por unos oscuros y asquerosos atajos entre los edificios en una gran ciudad, la silueta de una persona pasaba por ahí sin inmutarse de el mal olor y como cucarachas y ratas pasaban por sus pies sin el mínimo cuidado del peligro al que tenían cerca suyo. Una gran cantidad de gente pasaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de esa persona, ignorando ese callejón sucio y maloliente, y viviendo sus vidas sin importarles la de los otros en sus alrededores.

Podía verse que era un adolescente de alrededor de los 15 a 16 años de edad, parecía vestir unos jeans de marca de color negro desgastado, zapatos del mismo tono pero un poco más oscuros por ser usadas desde hace un tiempo y en la parte superior lo único que podía ver que llevaba puesto era una campera rojo bordo con varias líneas entrecruzadas de negro azabache por los brazos y una sola línea del mismo color en el centro justo en el cierre. Su rostro no se podía ver por la capucha de la campera que tiene puesta y cuando se detuvo al final del callejón donde le daba la luz levantando la vista dejó ver como unos ojos rojos miraban lo que parecía ser un edifico de alta clase con varios pisos y luego de que darse mirando por un tiempo hay dejó aparecer en sus características una gran sonrisa antes de susurrar al aire.

–Que empiece la cacería–

* * *

–Hey, ¿que diablos estas haciendo, idiota?–hablo un hombre uniformado que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio viendo como otro igual estaba tratando de sacarse el cinturón pero fallando por lo oscuro del callejón donde estaban.

–Que más? Estoy tratando de orinar y no puedo por este estupido cinturon–fue la respuesta del tipo y parecía estar bastante enojado dejando notar que llevaba un tiempo haciendo eso.

–Bien, pero no tardes demasiado, nuestro jefe está en una reunión y quiere que estemos los dos haya esperándolo cuando termine, y ademas parece que se va a alargar a llover así que termine pronto–mencionaba el hombre ya dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar en él edificio sin ganas de ver a su compañero.

–No tienes que mencionarlo hombre, la última vez qué tarde en llegar ese hombre me hizo… mierda, de tan solo pensarlo me da esc–no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ruido de unos pasos le interrumpió y causó que ambos adultos miraran hacia la salida del callejón.

De entre las sombras emergio ese chico con la campera y capucha, siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo de enfrente de ambos adultos a varios pies de distancia y con un gesto de sorpresa fingida sin dejar verles sus ojos él sonrió.

–Oh, disculpen parece que interrumpí algo–se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia de su actual situación, dejó ver como sus manos estaban ocultar en los bolsillos de su ropa y esperó hasta ver cómo ambas personas enfrente suya sacaban sus armas y lo apuntaban.

–¡Muéstranos tus manos y no te muevas!–exclamó el hombre que estaba más cerca a la puerta y vio como el encapuchado lo estaba haciendo pero no esperó ver lo que estaba viendo.

Dejando ver sus ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa aterradora, lo único que pudieron ver ambos guardias fue como en un instante debes de ver al desconocido lo único que veían era como sus cuerpos caían al suelo como un juguete roto y sin cabeza–Pues, la verdad esperaba más resistencia–decía el chico soltando lo que tenía en ambas manos dejando que cayeran en un charco de sangre que se había generado bajo sus pies–Bien, vayamos por el premio gordo–

Sin molestarse de que sus zapatos se mancharan de aquel líquido escarlata camino hacia la puerta y movió su brazo para abrirla, y de ese modo dejó ver como sus manos tenían algo extraño puesto en ellas.

Escondidas por las mangas del abrigo que usaba hasta antes de la muñeca, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes afilados de armadura rojo bordo y negro **(Ya saben, los guantes que tiene Eien cuando está usando el Break Form y así no me gasto en explicárselos de nuevo)** , y aún manteniendo su sonrisa dejó ver como en los agujeros en la palmas tenían un ligero brillo anaranjado.

–En serio, esto es dinero mal gastado por haber comprado tan mala seguridad en esta puerta–hablaba para nadie en particular notando como la puerta tenía un sistema de seguridad con clave y tarjeta para poder acceder al otro lado.

Con una de sus manos tocó el dispositivo de bloqueo electrónico y con cierta satisfacción dejó que el calor abrumador saliera de su armadura, permitiendo así que esa pequeña área de la puerta se derritiera en hierro fundido y sacando la perilla en el proceso. Abriéndola lentamente vio que dejaba la entrada a un pasillo con una mala iluminación y ninguna cámara que grabase el lugar dejando ver como no tenían ningún cuidado con el edificio, y sin ninguna duda pasó hacia adentro de las instalaciones y con un pensamiento rápido cerró su entrada para después caminar más adentro.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó como una voz que se acercaba hablaba de algún tema que no llegó a entender y se escondió entre las sombras de un lado del lugar, miró al ver como pasaban varios hombres en traje negro y con gafas oscuras caminando lo más tranquilo, y sin moverse esperó a ver lo que hacían. Ninguno de los dos nombres se dieron cuenta de la tercera persona desconocida que los miraba y siguieron su recorrido, el encapuchado esperó unos segundos antes de salir y ir por el lado contrario a los que iban esos dos así llegando a un amplio lugar con varias puertas y dándose cuenta de que tenía más seguridad se detuvo en la esquina mirando por el rabillo de los ojos, terminando así encontrándose con una cámara que apuntaba a la entrada de un ascensor y de igual manera ver como en el punto ciego de esta estaba la puerta hacia las escaleras.

– _En serio que son idiotas, ¿quien pone la cámara de vigilancia en ese lugar?_ –con ningún pensamiento demás salió de su esquina y camino directamente hacia el elevador y dejándose ser vista por el dispositivo de grabación– _Ya basta de hacerse el espía, prefiero hacerlo más al estilo kamikaze_ –una arrogante sonrisa fingida emergio al mismo tiempo que tocaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

No tuvo que ni esperar un segundo más cuando la puerta se abrió por la mitad dejando ver como dos enormes hombres con uno que tenía apariencia rocosa con unas enormes manos y ojos completamente amarillos, el otro parecía tener unos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula inferior y lo que le era más notable era su tono verdoso de piel. Cuando ambos trataron de golpearlo simultáneamente dejando notar que lo estaban esperando, fueron detenidos por las dos manos del encapuchado y levantando la cabeza lo suficiente para que solo ellos miraran a sus ojos así dejándolos con caras de estupefacción y miedo.

–¡Imposible! ¡No deberías de estar aquí! ¿¡Eso significa que estas p–el hombre de piel verde fue interrumpido justo cuando iba a terminar lo que decía por un fuerte grito de dolor saliendo de sus labios rechonchos, eso fue causado por como le puño que había usado para intentar atacar al invasor estaba deformado, incinerado en gran parte y sangraba aún ritmo mortífero para el tipo.

–Cállense los dos, no necesito a dos mastodontes en mi camino–sentenció para luego agarrar la cabeza del adulto rocoso, el cual estaba irónicamente petrificado en su lugar y se dio cuenta de su situación tarde, ya que lo único que quedaba de esa persona era su cuerpo sin cabeza en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre por todo el cuello y podía verse como había varios restos de esta parte suya cerca suya.

El hombre de piel verde solo podía tratar de aliviar el dolor y mirar como el cuerpo inerte de su antigua compañero vivo estaba cerca suya, levantó la vista sintiendo la mirada depredadora del encapuchado sobre él y solo podía esperar que su muere fuera rápida y sin dolor. Cuando por fin sintió como era levantado de su traje noto como fue fácilmente llevado hasta quedar dentro del elevador y cuando quiso saber qué ocurría su cara chocó contra el panel de botones de esa máquina, la voz del chico interrumpió sus pensamientos de miedo y así aumentando aún la gran posibilidad de hacerse en sus pantalones.

–Ya sabes adonde quiero ir–con una mirada que prometía muerte y un toque de cierta satisfacción al ver la reacción de la persona de mayor edad, continuó–Presiona el maldito botón y tal vez te deje vivir, no como a otros anteriormente–dejó salir una risa de locura y siendo acompañada por como su rostro se oscurecía.

Haciendo lo que le dijo el tipo rocoso asustado por perder su propia vida cuando por fin se cerraron las puertas del ascensor el encapuchado lo soltó con brusquedad antes de ver cómo trataba de calmar su respiración y sin darse la vuelta noto como una cámara con una lente de 360 grados en medio del elevador miraba todo lo sucedido. Con una idea en su cabeza y sabiendo que es lo que pasará cuando se abran las puertas, sin dudar destruyo con solo invocar una espada larga de dos manos el dispositivo de vigilancia y cuando terminó de hacerlo lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar cuando una sombra cubrió gran parte del hombre asustado, fue solo un sonido escalofriante que se hizo cuando la carne era atravesada por algún objeto afilado.

Limpiando la sangre de su arma, el chico de ojos rojos vio que solo faltaba unos pisos para llegar al deseado y con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha empezó a hacer acabo su plan en ese mismo instante con el siguiente pensamiento.

– _Es hora de divertirse un poco más, sino el trabajo sería demasiado aburrido_ –

* * *

–¡Rápido maldicion, que ese desgraciado ya está apunto de llegar! ¡Fórmense y preparen sus malditas armas, y así lo llenamos de balas hasta que deje de moverse!–gritaba en casi la última planta de aquel edifico una voz demandante y desde afuera de las ventanas e podía ver el caos que había una gran cantidad de hombres de traje con algunos de apariencia normal, con notables cambios por sus quirks o algún tatuaje e piercings en su rostros.

Moviéndose y colocándose en posición cada una tenía apuntado al elevador, una gran cantidad de pistolas, escopetas y entre otras, sin embargo, el más notable era como la fuente de esa demandante voz pertenecía a un hombre alto y musculoso con gran parte de su parte superior convertida en una variedad de armas de fuego. Y su cabeza era, literalmente, un revólver con su cañón y contenedor de balas giratorio debajo de sus ojos y su boca debajo del cañón simulando ser su nariz, con una mirada de furia y sed de sangre miraba como ya estaba apunto de abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

–¡PREPÁRENSE!–todos detuvieron su escándalo y terminaron apuntos los últimos a donde estaría su objetivo.

–¿¡LISTOS!?–el sonido de que los seguros de cada armamento resonó en el suspenso que empezó a generarse en el aire.

Hubo un pequeño sonido de campana cuando el elevador llegó al piso desea y justo cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo, la eufórica voz del hombre cabeza de revólver resonó por todo el lugar dando la orden a todo volumen y así dejando que donde estaban apuntando se llenara por completo de todo aquel plomo que tenían los hombres en traje que protegían aquellas instalaciones.

–¡LLÉNENLO DE AGUJEROS POR TODO EL CUERPO, MALDITOS CABRONES! ¡Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL INFIERNO, MALNACIDO!–

Cada gatillo fue presionado y así liberó una gran cantidad de balas que iba directamente hacia la persona que apenas podían ver por los destellos que generaba las armas, resonaba cada explosión que se generaba por la pólvora en ellas cuando eran golpeadas por el sistema mecánico que tenían y así en forma consecutiva terminaban llegando al elevador. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando cada arma hizo un leve ruido y avisando que no tenían más plomo en ellas, cada hombre con traje estaba respirando algo pesado por la emoción que sintieron al hacer eso y cuando por fin se calmaron algunos se acercaron hacia el ascensor al ver lo que podría ser restos del cuerpo del invasor.

Ya el humo y polvo que se generó por el caos anterior, podían ver como el elevador estaba casi idéntico a un queso con agujeros en todas partes y algo de humo salía del cuerpo que apenas podían ver, ya estando cerca de ahí una fue a verificar el estado del cuerpo y solo pudo palidecer al ver quien era.

–¡Overgun, tenemos problemas!–exclamó el hombre llamando al que ahora conocemos como Overgun, que acercándose miró como al que acababan de llenar de balas no era nada más ni menos que aquel hombre de piel verde, sin embargo, noto un detalle muy obvio en el.

Tragando un nudo que sentía en su garganta pudo ver como la cabeza de ese hombre estaba a lado del cuerpo y teniendo una sensación por todo su ser y alma, levantó la mirada y así se encontró con los ojos rojos de lo que el podía ver ese momento como la mismísima muerte en persona ya lista para matarlo. Trato de dispararle con lo que sería la última bala que tenía en su cargador de la pistola que era su cabeza, lo que causó que algo obstruyera el cañón y justo cuando disparó lo único que resonó era como la bala chocaba contra algo de metal y luego como algo se destruía por la explosión que hizo su arma.

Cada hombre podía ver como Overgun caía al suelo junto al cuerpo fusilado de su compañero inerte y con la cabeza apuntando hacia ellos, permitiendo así que vieran como gran parte de su rostro ahor deformada estaba con el cañón del revólver abierto como un plátano y sangre recorriendo como una cascada por todos lados, y solo con los ojos sin vida dándole la señal de la inminente muerta para cada uno de ellos en la habitación.

–Esperó que estén preparados para ir al infierno con estos dos, ¿no es así?–pregunto el encapuchado mientras caía sobre las dos recientes victimas suyas y con una de sus manos enguantadas hechando el mismo humo que salía por la boca de su más reciente asesinato.

Ni siquiera dio alguna señal cuando podía ver como cada adulto enfrente suya cargaba lo más rápido posible su armamento y solamente esperó a que terminara, cuando por fin lo hicieron intentaron apuntar al chico pero no lo encontraron en donde debería estar. Hubo un ligero ruido de algo rompiéndose y al voltearse vieron como encontra de una pared estaba el invasor, y entre sus manos el cuerpo de uno de sus aliados con el cuello roto y la cabeza en una extraña posición, les dio una sonrisa escalofriante ocultando sus ojos con la sombra generada con su capucha haciéndole parecer mucho más aterrador que antes.

–¡Muere, maldito!–exclamó uno sin dudar de dispararle aún si le daba al cuerpo muerto de su compañero, lo que no tomó en cuenta fue como recibió directamente en su frente un disparo de bala en su cabeza y fue causada por el invasor que uso el brazo del que recién mató y disparó un tiro con la pistola semiautomática que tenía en su posesion.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como cada hombre con traje apuntó a él sin ninguna vacilación y apretar el gatillo sin dudarlo, llenaron al cuerpo de su compañero con una gran cantidad de plomo pero no pudieron darle a su objetivo que logró salir del punto de mira de todas las armas con rapidez y moviéndose con una velocidad de vértigo esquivaba cada lluvia de balas que trataban de atinarle. Se detuvo cuando estaba con ambos pies contra la pared mirando directamente a un tipo que tenía cerca y con solo impulsarse ya estaba encima de él casi en medio del grupo que trataba de matarlo, lo siguiente que se supo fue escucharse un fuerte grito de varias voces y el sonido de pólvora explotando de los armamentos.

Cambiando de escena podemos ver como en un pasillo dos purgas de madera de roble unidas para avanzar a la siguiente dentro de aquella habitación podía verse que era una sala de reuniones con una larga mesa redonda casi ovalada y una gran cantidad de hombres adultos de edades mayores, y el que resaltaba aún más era uno que estaba en la punta de uno con un gran ventanal a sus espaldas.

Parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta años de edad, con un cuerpo robusto y grande podía verse como lo más notable era sus dos enormes manos rojas y unos cuernos partidos a la mitad sobre su cabeza, cabellos grises pero cerca al negro con algunas cañas por ahí y llevaba un traje rojo sangre con la camisa de adentro negro azabache–¿Que es todo ese ruido, Kamechi?–pregunto con una fuerte voz que casi resonó por todo el lugar y revelando a través de todo el pelo que tenía unos cuatro ojos, dos de cada lado, de un tono verde agua brillante que miraban al nombrado "Kamechi" que tembló un poco por la voz.

–Al parecer un idiota tuvo la grata idea de entrar a nuestro edificio y a estado haciendo un escándalo desde que entró–fue la respuesta de la persona dejando ver cómo tenía cierto parentesco a una tortuga y en su espada había un caparazón con púas gigantes apuntando por todos lados, acomodándose unas gafas que tenía con sus manos palmeadas siguió hablando–Jefe Hellbulls, sugiero la idea de que nos vayamos… parece que el invasor es muy capaz en el acto de asesinar personas con rapidez y puedo suponer que está aquí por algo en especial o por alguien…–sentenció dejando que un silencio pesado apareciera luego de sus palabras.

–¿A que te refieres con eso, acaso piensas que va a ser capaz de salir ileso de esa habitación con as de sesenta hombres armados y listos para matarlo?–le volvió a hacer otra pregunta esta vez mirándolo fijamente y ver como se empezaba a poner rígido, no tuvo que ni escuchar la respuesta para darse cuenta que algo era diferente a hace unos segundos, y eso era que.

La habitación continua donde estaba el elevador, dejó de escucharse en ella el sonido de las balas disparándose o cualquier ruido de ella que fueran capaces de oír.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando pudieron escuchar algo a través de las puertas, apenas se podían oír pero notaron que eran cada vez más cercanos a ellos y era las pisadas de alguien o algo acercándose. Cada instante hacia que una extraña sensación aumentará en intensificación como si pudieran sentir el peligro que emana el causante de esos pasos, Kamechi trago duro al notar que el sonido se detuvo y la mayoría de ellos casi les da un susto de muerte cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, revelándoles a ellos como una persona encapuchada de alrededor de quince o dieciséis años de edad estaba a la vista de todos con varias cosas notables por todo su cuerpo.

–Bien, ya me divertí por lo que tengo que terminar mi trabajo–hablo el chico sin importarles las manchas de sangre que tenía por gran parte de su cuerpo y no eran precisamente por alguna herida que tenga, ya que no tiene ninguna.

Hellbulls y Kamechi fueron los únicos que no se movieron como los otros, sacando Armas de sus trajes, bolsillos o activaron sus quirk modificando sus cuerpos entre garras y espadas, todas ellas apuntando al invasor que no movió ni un músculo. El jefe de aquel curioso grupo solo podía mirar sin expresar alguna emoción como era la apariencia del que parece haber matado a gran parte de sus aliados haya a afuera y con cierto brillo en sus ojos, dio la simple orden para que lo eliminaran.

–Mát–o eso era lo que pensaba antes de que en un instante un brillo rojo recorriera todo un camino pasando Justo por encima de sus cuernos y cortándolos un poco, así sintiendo como eso era calor puro y caliente.

Parpadeo un par de veces para luego darse cuenta de su situación actual, llevo uno de sus enormes dedos a su cabeza y tocó su cuerno sientido como casi se quemaba muy mal dicha parte del cuerpo, y mirando con cierto miedo hacia adelante se encontró como todos los de la mesa estaban partidos por la mitad, por la cintura, muertos y con su sangre esparciéndose por todo el suelo que era una alfombra negra. Intento tragar un nudo que tenía en la garganta y desde la comisura de sus ojos noto como Kamechi era el único sobreviviente aparte de él de lo que había sucedido, noto como no tenía ni daba alguna señal por su cuerpo de estar sorprendido o asustado, y antes d que se pudiera dar cuenta un dolor en su estómago lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como algo atravesaba la carne.

Pudo sentir cómo seguía moviéndose lo que le había atravesado por todo su sistema nervioso y mirando hacia abajo lo único que vio fue una espada medieval con la hoja negra y humeante atravesando todo su estómago y saliendo desde el otro lado clavándolo a la silla en la que estaba sentado, quiso hablar pero lo único que salió fue un pequeño gorgoteo de sus labios mientras aquel líquido carmesí salió a mares desde su boca y la recién herida hecha en su torso.

–¿En serio no sabes quién soy, cierto?–esa pregunta detuvo cualquier intento del hombre que estaba empalado y que mirara al encapuchado, lo que no esperó encontrar fue los ojos rojos brillantes sobre él causándole puro terror en lo que podía en su debilitado cuerpo.

–Imp-Imposible, t-tu e-eres e–no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar el sonido que conocía tan bien de un arma, miró hacia un lado con sus ojos y se encontró con el cañón de una Desert Eagle apuntándolo en la cabeza, y el que la sostenía no era nada más ni menos que Kamechi quien le confirmó quien era el invasor con las siguientes palabras antes de disparar sin dudarlo y sin ninguna señal de arrepentirse.

–Red Eyes–

* * *

–Aquí tienes el resto de la paga, Red Eyes-san–exclamó el hombre tortuga entregándole un maletín al encapuchado que tomó dicho objeto y para después abrirlo y ver una enorme cantidad de dinero en el.

–Bien, si necesitas que me encargue de otro trabajo no dudes en llamarme–dijo el chico antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin decir nada más, dejando así al tipo reptil con caparazón y desaparecer entre las sombras por los callejones de la ciudad.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Desde donde estamos podemos ver un gran edificio con más de veinte pisos de altura y cinco estrellas de lujo, nos vamos acercando a dicha construcción y nos movemos a uno de los pisos que estaba casi al techo y notamos como era una mezcla entre comedor-cocina-living. Una puerta que había en un pasillo bastante largo con varias de ellas esparcías dejó mostrar como un chico de 15 a 16 años de edad pasaba caminando hacia la cocina, la cual era dividida por una pequeña pared que se pida apoyar el brazo en ella, y abriendo la heladera sacó una botella de agua fría.

–Nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento luego de un trabajo exitoso–murmuro antes de colocar el pico del objeto de plástico sobre su boca y tomar dicho contenido, terminó de tomar todo aquel líquido transparente en varios tragos y cuando terminó pudo verse desde un espejo que tenía en el lado del living con una placar de madera algo viejo, dejó mostrar su apariencia completa a sí mismo.

Vistiendo una remara blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros holgados, mostraba unos músculos bien entrenados apesar de su joven edad y como tenía que alguna otra cicatriz por los brazos y el cuello así dejando ver qué tal vez ocultaba alguna que otra más entre las ropas que llevaba puesto. Por un momento solo se miró del cuello para abajo antes de levantar la vista y encontrándose con sus ojos de color rojo vivo, se les quedó mirando por un momento antes de mirar como su cabello castaño tenía una gran cantidad de hebras de un tono rojo bordo y no le parecía importar el desastre que tenía luego del entrenamiento.

Dejando salir un suspiro colocó el envase de plástico a lado de donde se lavaba los platos y fue al baño a darse una ducha, luego de varios minutos dentro de ella salió de dicho cuarto y dejó salir un bostezo entre el cansancio y el aburrimiento, mostrando así como todos sus dientes parecían ser más colmillos para sacar la carne de sus victimas que los dientes de un humano normal.

– _Pues a ver que haré de comer_ –pensó el chico reajustando su toalla en la cintura para luego irse a cambiar y al terminar de hacerlo se encontraba ahora acostado en el televisor buscando algo entretenido en los canales, dejando ver como ahora vestía una remera negra de manga corta y unos pantalones que llegaban hasta después de las rodillas de un color verde militar–Oh, ya se enteraron de eso–

Mirando hacia la pantalla del plasma que tenía se veía a una mujer pelirroja dándole la espalda al edificio que había invadido la noche anterior y la reportera comentaba lo que sabía sobre todo lo sucedido, no interesado en ello cambió el canal a uno donde dejaba ver un documental sobre un animal en peligro de extinción pero no logró prestarle la suficiente atención,para que le agarrare la curiosidad cuando el sonido de un timbre que sonaba enfrente suya llegó a sus oídos.

–Maldicion y yo que pensé en tener un descanso en este día–se decía para sí mismo antes de acomodarse en el sillón rojo bordo en el que estaba y acercando las manos al objeto que hizo ese ruido, dejó ver que era una computadora portátil de las más nuevas y abriendo la tapa dejó ver la pantalla como tenía un pequeño correo electrónico.

Abriendo dicho mensaje levantó la ceja al leer el nombre de Mail que tenía y diciéndola en muy baja con cierto tono en su voz–¿Blackmist, en serio? Ni siquiera ayuda esa foto de perfil que tiene…–su sonrisa desapareció cada vez más mientras leía cada palabra y solamente reapareció con una enorme locura en la al terminarla.

–Parece que el señor Blackmist, ya tiene en qué gastar su dinero y me voy a divertir mucho con ello–empezó a escribir una respuesta con el teclado y tardo solo unos segundos antes de enviarlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que obtuviera otro correo de la otra persona remitente del primer mensaje.

Con solo leer los números de sus ganancias si solo cumplía lo solicitado y aún más con lo que podía ganar con hacer otras cosas más, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma espeluznante y toda la habitación parecía distorsionarse por el calor que expulsaba desde su cuerpo, con solo escribir un corto mail dijo las siguientes palabras antes de empezar a prepararse para el siguiente trabajo.

–Es hora de ir a un nivel más alto, queridos héroes será mejor que tengan cuidado. Eien Lucas o **Red Eyes** , irá a por ustedes en su preciada academia de héroes–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Pues aquí tienen el segundo especial de mi querida historia de Red Eyes, así que espero que le haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar sus pensamientos sobre esta realidad alterna de nuestro querido protagonista. Para antes de que se acabe el año tendrán otro capítulo para la historia principal y ya saben que ocurrirá en ella ¿no? La pelea de Midoriya y Todoroki, esperó que preparen esos ojitos para leerla. Bien, pasando de eso espero que tengan una linda navidad y y terminamos con esto, hasta entonces nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	3. The Princess and The Exile 2

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Me gusta que te haya gustado esa UA donde Lucas está en el otro lado, el malo, eso último que dijiste sobre Noumu… me siento mal por el pobre, le tengo cierto cariño a esa criatura clasificada como humano y aún así para más animal experimentado que otra cosa, XD. Adiós.**

* * *

 **The Lonely Princesa and The Exile fo The Red Eyes 2**

* * *

Caminando a un ritmo lento, podía verse como un adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos verde jade, en un uniforme personalizado de sirviente con la camisa roja y el chaleco negro tocaba con cierto cuidado la gran pieza metálica que rodeaba su cuello, eran unos horas muy tempranas y apenas se podían ver como pasaban unas cuantas sirvientas bostezando o guardias que estaban adormilados.

– _No puedo creerlo, de todas las personas de la realeza qué hay en todo este mundo y esos dos hombre cabeza dura me tienen que vender a la reina de este país, y no solo eso, sino que tengo que ser de sirviente para su hija…_ –apesar de que en sus pensamientos parecía algo malhumorado si exterior seguía con una cara neutral, su caminar se volvió mas lento cuando recordó cómo llegó al castillo con esos trapos y la princesa a la que ahora servia había salvado a un hombre de su, tal vez, inminente muerte– _Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento se movió, debe ser su quirk y podría ser idéntico al de la reina, no por nada era y aún es llamada_ _ **"La Bruja Demonio"**_ –

Dejando salir un suspiro mientras se detenía, bajo su mirada antes de escuchar como él restos que había en lo que era una cadena sobre su cuello resonaba en su oído, apretó los dientes y podía sentir como sus ojos se tornaban de otro color, y solo volvió a la caminata con sus ahora orbes rojos que iban desapareciendo con cada bocanada de humo negro que dejaba salir de sus labios.

No tardó en llegar a donde tenía que ir y en ese momento los restos de aquel tono rojizo en sus ojos desaparecieron con sus suspiro de esfuerzo, miró un par de segundos la puerta antes de agarrar ambas perillas y abrirlas con cierta brusquedad.

–Hime-sama, es hora de levantarse, tiene que prepararse y cumplir sus obligaciones–acercándose a las ventanas e ignorando como el bulto en la cama de dicha persona a la que llamaba por su apodo, se removía tratando de no escucharle y volver a su sueño, dejando salir un gruñido en el proceso.

Ocultando como desde la esquina de sus labios iban con cierta lentitud hacia arriba a ver la actitud de su ama, movía las personas y dejó que las luces golpearan las sábanas de la princesa, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que se levantara al momento de inclinar la cabeza cuando una almohada iba a una rápida velocidad apuntando a su cabeza y chocará contra la pared en sus espaldas.

–Maldito siriviente me tocó, ¿no sabes que una princesa necesita su sueño de belleza?–saliendo de su cama, la princesa Jigoku Natsuki, dejó que sus pies desnudos tocaran las alfombras de su habitación mientras iba a una esquina apartada de la habitación.

Mientras se cambiaba las ropas gracias a que no tenía que preocuparse ya que había una desplegable protección para que no viera a cualquier indeseado, podía oír levemente como sus cubiertas eran recolectadas sobre su zona de dormir y cuando ya estaba lista con su ropa de entrenamiento, vio como su sirviente castaño había hecho su cama con todo y la almohada que le había arrojado.

–Buenos días a ti también Hime-sama, apesar de que hoy no tiene ninguna importante obligación real y podría entrenar todo lo que quisiera, la reina pidió que luego de su entrenamiento matutino junto a su entrenador, la acompañase al comedor real a que disfruten su almuerzo–dando una inclinación con un brazo asiéntate y el otro en su espalda, Eien, pronto siguió a la azabache en su típico recorrido a los campos de entrenamiento para los soldados.

–¿Básicamente me despertaste sin razón alguna, verdad? _Otra vez_ –eso último fue dicho en su cabeza por parte de la chica, la cual frunció aún más el ceño al recordar algunas cosas y al mismo tiempo pasaba su mano por unos cuantos cabellos sueltos que salían de su cola de caballo algo improvisada.

Desde el momento que se conocieron, correctamente en el salón real, su nuevo y adquirido sirviente apesar de hacerle una vida casi infernal para ella, desde sorprenderla apareciendo cuando menos se lo espere, levantarla casi igual a sus mucamas y hasta varias veces sacarla de quicio en algún que otro momento del día, aún así ella no puede negar que.

– _¡Ese maldito hace un excelente trabajo!_ –apretando sus puños enguantadas con fuerzas, volvió a memorizar cada día de como la seguía y le hacía recordar desde deberes reales, horarios arreglados sobre la política del reino y entre otras como por ejemplo, mantenerle al tanto de lo que sucede con el pueblo– _Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo puede estar al tanto de lo que pasa afuera de estas paredes, ni cuando yo puedo salir de aquí_ –

Ambos jóvenes no tardaron el llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, hallando todo el lugar casi desierto, solo siendo ocupado por algún caballero en su horario de guardia y los cuales le saludaron con una reverencia al ver a la princesa.

–Bien, es hora de empezar–se decía para sí misma y cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta, noto como entre las manos del castaño había el objeto que estaba buscando.

–Su espada, Hime-sama–con cierta delicadeza profesional el chico le extendió la empuñadura de dicha arma blanca, dejando ver como era una espada de esgrima con la guardia con forma de remolino y había una pequeña piedra ruby en la parte baja.

Sin decir nada o dejar salir un comentario casi sarcástico, la agarro dejando ver como la hoja de la pieza metálica tenía un pequeño grabado en el principio con forma de raíces de Rosas y podía verse como ligeramente salón las púas antes de desaparecer, y caminando a su usual entrenamiento vio por unos momentos como el hierro de su espada reflejada unos cuantos destellos del sol.

Levantándola con una gracia muy notable en sus movimientos, ignoró como era vigilado por su sirviente de ojos verde jade y solo tenía puesta su propia mirada amarilla en el muñeco de paja y tela, el cual tenía varios cortes y rasgueas por el uso pero parecía recién arreglado por el volumen que tenía gracias a la paja, y teniendo la punta de su arma en dicho objeto dio un paso adelante mientras tenía un pensamiento diciéndose lo siguiente a si misma al momento de atravesarlo en su primer movimiento.

– _Ya no trata de disimular que me está vigilando… olvídalo Natsuki, solo sigue con tu entrenamiento_ –

* * *

–Oh Natsuki hija, ya llegaste de tu entrenamiento matutino, espero que te haya ido bien con tu rutina–comentaba la Reina Jigoku al ver a su hija pasar por las puertas abiertas por unos mayordomos y verla con un vestido marrón oscuro, noto como a través de las puertas que se cerraban el esclavo que le regaló a su familiar estaba recto y mostraba como nuevamente esperaría por su ama.

–Gracias madre, por hoy me fue bien y más tarde veré si puedo entrenar con mi peculiaridad, tal vez antes de darme un baño e irme a dormir–sentándose a lado de su madre, la menor de los dos vio como ella estuvo unos instantes más mirando por donde había entrado antes de dirigirle una ligera sonrisa y también una pregunta.

–Ya veo, ¿acaso no entrenaste con él durante ese par de semanas desde que obtuviste a tu sirviente?–sin tener que darle una vista, Masumi podía ver como parecía contener un gruñido antes de que llegaran sus almuerzos y obtuvo su respuesta al momento después de decir gracias por la comida al mismo tiempo.

–Si lo hice, pero fue cuando estaba sola y sin que el esclavo me estuviera siguiendo, parecía estar ocupado arreglando un par de asuntos con las mucamas o con los guardias–fue lo último que se dijeron entre sí antes de empezar a devorar sus respectivos alimentos y cada tanto decirse algo pero fue más silencio que nada durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos.

Cuando retiraron los platos vacíos de cualquier señal de comida aparte de alguna pequeña y diminuta migaja, ambas mujeres se limpiaron simultáneamente sus labios de cualquier resto con un pañuelo blanco que tenían a lado de los cubiertos, durante un pequeño intervalo hubo un silencio algo incómodo y solo fue interrumpido por la voz de la reina.

–Natsuki–llamó a la adolescente sentada a su lado y cuando por fin sintió su mirada le dijo lo siguiente–¿Como se ha portado tu nuevo sirviente personal? Intente ir a ver cómo te iba con tu nueva adquisición pero estuve ocupado por estas semanas con un asunto diferente–

Concentró su mirada amarilla fluorescente al momento de oír como dejaba salir un suspiro, su hija pasó una mano por su larga cabellera negro azabache con cierto descuido y sin ninguna clase de elegancia de parte de una princesa, la menor de los Jigoku levantó su mirada para enctirnarse con la de su madre antes de responderle.

–Lo ha hecho bien en su mayoría, aún me estoy acostumbrado pero no tarde mucho en hacerlo y por lo que parece, ese chico no parece tenerle mucha importancia a todo esto y casi da la sensación de que ya ha hecho antes…–bajo su voz al momento de decir eso y un nuevo pensamiento salió a emerger en su mente, sin darse cuenta dejó salir a pregunta que tenía en su cabeza–¿Acaso no es un esclavo o un prisionero de guerra? Por lo que se, cuando me pongo a entrenar con la espada se me queda vigilando casi siempre y no comenta nada, es casi como… si, ya halla estado peleando por su vida o algo así–cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, apenas logró taparse la boca cuando obtuvo su reposaste de parte de familiar.

–Natsuki querida, ¿acaso no te dijo de donde lo saque?–casi parecía estar esperando esa clase de cuestión de parte de su primogénita y levantándose con elegancia al ver como recibía una negativa de la menor, avanzó por una puerta aparte de donde había entrado la adolescente y le dijo lo siguiente desaparecido en ella.

–Ese chico, ya ha estado entre la espada y la pared muchas veces, trata de preguntarle ya que eres su dueña y claramente no parece tratar de ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más–

* * *

–Oye sirviente, ven aquí en este momento, tengo que hacerte una pregunta–ya para ese momento estaba atardeciendo y algunos restantes rayos solares llegaban hasta la zona de entrenamiento ahora completamente desierto, y solo siendo ocupada por dos jóvenes.

–¿Que ocurre, Hime-sama? ¿Que necesita de su sirviente?–esa última pregunta casi parecía ser dicho a propósita y con clara intención de hacerla perder su calma, pero eso no es lo que quería la azabache en ese momento para que ocurriera.

–Necesito entrenar con mi quirk, eres el único qué hay en este desolado lugar aparte de mi y no puedo usar los muñecos de práctica por que ellos no son capaces de defenderse o de esquivar, así que prepárate–con nuevamente su ropa de entrenamiento puesta, la princesa se movió hasta estar a varios metros de distancia de su esclavo y quien le miró con la ceja levantada antes de volverle a preguntar algo.

–¿Estas segura de esto, Hime-sama?–su tono completamente neutral le captó su atención por completo, sus ojos verde jade casi parecían oscurecerse por su cabellos y aunque daba claras señales de un intento de intimidación a alguien superior a él, la chica no quería eso de su parte.

–Lo estoy y no quiero que te hagas el tonto o te contengas, aún recuerdo lo que hiciste cuando llegaste con esos dos hombres y donde intentaste matar a uno de ellos, de igual forma, no creo que seas capaz de seguirme el ritmo–teniendo su espada de esgrima enganchada a su cintura, se colocó en posición antes de irle hablar a otra vez al castaño de su misma edad.

–Hagámoslo como usted quiera hacerlo, Princesa Jigoku–

Al momento que logró escucharle decir eso, de un simple movimiento se sacó el chaleco negro sobre su camiseta roja y cayó a lado de sus pies con un sonido sordo ligero, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atencion sino fueron ver como sus ojos verde jade se habían tornado rojo vivo y fuego empezó a aparecer en los pies del chico.

Antes de que predijera darse cuenta, el sonido de como algo golpeaba el aire cerca suyo salió de la nada y solo llegó a ver un borrón al mismo tiempo que el ruido llegó a sus oídos, cuando su visión volvió al frente solo podía ver la camisa de su sirviente y como su pie derecho estaba extendido cerca de su cabeza en el lado izquierdo.

–¿Acaso no dijo que íbamos a entrenar, princesa?–su tono casi burlón pero serio la sacó del trance en eje ese había metido, desde donde estaba Eien ya podía ver como claras señales de enojo e irritación aparecían en su cara y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, noto como la mano de ella agarraba la empuñadura de su espada.

–¡¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, desgraciado?!–alejándose logró esquivar un corte horizontal de parte de la azabache y llegó a ver como desde su mano donde sostenía su arma, energía amarilla empezaba a emerger y seguía avanzando hasta rodear todo su cuerpo.

Lucas solo tuvo un corto pensamiento mientras generaba otra cantidad de llamas y sacaba su propia espada medieval larga de empuñadura de dos manos, su superior cegado por furia y orgullo algo herido por la actitud de su esclavo, simplemente apretó con más fuerza su espada de esgrima y los dos adolescentes se lanzaron hacia adelante, chocando sus armas al momento del impacto y generando chispas por la fuerza, solo hubo un mutuo pensamiento entre los dos siendo idéntico en cada palabra.

– _Vas a perder_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen, como pudieron notar fue la secuela del primer especial y espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos despejes y dejen sus pensamientos con forma de comentarios. Bye Bye.**


End file.
